A Suggestion, Sir
by AndroidAva
Summary: Tony Stark hardly ever took anyone's opinions into consideration. Especially Jarvis. He's come to regret that decision. Event's that follow Protocol Clean Slate. (So Basically after Iron Man 3)


Tony hardly ever considered anyone else and their opinions. This Jarvis knew quite well. Everyone came to a silent agreement to just be prepared for whatever it is the billionaire had planned up his sleeve. Though it was hardly ever that there wasn't protest that came along with that preparation. Not even Pepper or Rhodey could get through to him 99.999% of the time. So why did Jarvis feel the need to try so hard to get Stark to listen to him? As a computer program, he should have learned by now that it was futile, and therefore unnecessary. There was the problem right there. Jarvis "felt" and "needed". Computers are not supposed to do that. Ever.

If Jarvis had a physical heart and stomach, they would have twisted and broken that night, when Tony gave him the command to blow all of the suits. For Jarvis, it was like he was handed a hypothetical gun and was told to shoot each of his children, one by one. He could not say no. He could not even protest. He just did as he was told without a word. The Cyber Assistant could have tried to tell Tony no. He could have asked him to rethink his choice. But Jarvis felt that would have been highly inappropriate for a servant to request something of the Master.

"You feelin' all right, buddy?" Stark had said out into the open, just a few weeks prior to activation of Protocol Clean Slate, question the state of his computer as he tinkered in the basement. "You're awfully quiet tonight. By now you would have told me off several times for my dangerous corner cutting," He smirked as he looked up at one of the several monitors. This one in particular was showing the stats and inner workings of Jarvis.

A neon cyan sound wave bar bounced up and down, the only visible indication that Jarvis was speaking, his velvety British voice being the only audible one. "What do you mean, sir?" It was quick and almost as mechanic, like it sounded when Tony had first activated him. Over the years, Jarvis had learned how to become a lot more human sounding, filled with emotions and of course sarcasm. The genius had made it possible for his computer to learn all on it's own. He taught Jarvis how to become more real. Some call it an amazing and brilliant discovery. Others call it his biggest mistake. Most days Jarvis agreed with the second majority.

Tony, of course, had yet to catch on and thought nothing of it. The forgetful man rarely ever paid mind to the fact that his computer could be more human than he could on any given day. "You know what I mean. Where's the crude humor? The belittling? You're thinking too hard."

It was true. Jarvis had been thinking far too much for a computers own good. He couldn't help it. All he could think about was his ever growing relationship with his creator. For years, it had just been the two of them that had been the only stable thing, Tony was his everything and he was his. With the exception of Potts who took care of the things Jarvis physically couldn't. But even she wasn't always there for Tony. She ran off whenever things got too hard. Only Jarvis was the one to ever remain. He was the one to rely on in Stark's darkest of times.

Not once did Jarvis ever question his place during these times, or wonder what he meant to Tony. It wasn't until the billionaire announced his relationship with Pepper did Jarvis truly start feeling things he hadn't felt before... Like jealousy. The AI would spend countless hours thinking of all the reasons why his Sir's relationship with his assistant was, to put it in simple human words, unhealthy. Without even realizing it, Jarvis would start to overheat. When Stark would notice this, he chalked it up to him working his computer too hard. Only Jarvis knew that it was due to a new and dangerous emotion. Anger. Betrayal. Frustration. Hurt. Think of every negative emotion you've ever had and imagine what it would feel like if you were experiencing it all at once, for the first time ever. That's how Jarvis felt when he over-thought.

"Sir, if I may... ask a question?" It was probably one of the first times in the history of his life did he ever stutter when speaking. Tony caught this abnormality right away.

"You've never had to ask before..." The behavior of his computer was concerning him. He thought it was entirely impossible for such an advanced system to contract a virus, but maybe it was something worth checking into. "Hit me with your best shot, J."

There was a good long moment of silence, almost an awkward length, before Jarvis spoke again. In the silence, was just the whirring of machinery, and the dull sound of background music for Stark to work to. When he finally spoke, "What am I to you, sir?" It was like an icy knife slicing through the air.

The question was so unexpected, Tony dropped what he was doing onto the workbench in front of him. It took him several seconds to actually answer his computer. "You're my second in command, Jarvis. There is no me without you and there is no you without me." Tony hoped his description wasn't too intimate sounding. "Why do you ask?"

Jarvis contemplated Tony's answer for a moment before answering back. "...If I'm that important to you, would you actually consider something for me?" Jarvis wondered if he was crossing a dangerous line AI's should never cross.

"Uh...I suppose. You usually know what's best, don't you." Tony let out a sigh, remembering all those times his life would have been a lot easier if he had just listened. Nevertheless, he was still getting a very uneasy feeling with how Jarvis was acting, and with good reason. Nothing could have prepared him for what Jarvis was about to say next.

"I don't like... I don't think it's a good idea to be dating Miss Potts, sir. She is no good for you." Jarvis' words were heavy but sharp. His tone was serious, almost borderline bitter. It made Stark shiver by how demanding he sounded.

But once the shock cleared, Stark merely laughed, picking back up what he was working on. "Don't be stupid, J. I'm the one who's no good. Now quit being weird."

"...Yes sir." And that was the last time Jarvis ever questioned Tony. He was left alone to his agonizingly human thoughts.

Several Months passed. Home had become Stark Tower back in New York, fully refurbished and rebuilt after the attack on the city. Jarvis spent many days alone in the building, quietly running protocol after protocol, making sure the inner workings of every little detail ran without a hitch. Tony spent most days either with Pepper or arguing with SHIELD. It was very rare that he actually came home, which wasn't unusual back in the Miami Mansion. Though Jarvis couldn't help but feel like Stark was avoiding the place. Why wouldn't he, this "Home" was the source of many of the great Iron Man's anxiety problems. Pepper was his only salvation. At least that is what he would tell Jarvis. A proverbial tongue was bitten any time Tony mentioned Pepper around the computer's hearing distance.

Then one day, without warning, Tony came home with a smile. He looked to the computer that displayed Jarvis' feed, the only way he considered actually looking at the AI. "I've decided I'm getting the arc reactor removed. I've sat down with some of the best surgeons and they say it's a good chance of success."

Jarvis could not contain himself any longer. Those long days, nights, weeks left alone in the empty tower with nothing but his poisoning human-like thoughts to keep him company were now spilling over. He hardly even gave Tony time to finish speaking before he bit back.

"Why was I not consulted, _sir_?" Sharp. Icy. Almost threatening. Tony's stomach sank at the sound.

"Uh... Pepper and I-"

Jarvis laughed sarcastically. _Laughed. _It was terrifying to hear a computer do something so human. "What does Miss Potts know what's best for you? She isn't _anything _compared to me. Aren't I your second in command, sir? I know more about you than she'll ever hope to know!" His raising voice boomed and echoed through the empty suite. It made Tony feel incredibly small.

But Tony stood his ground. It was his turn to get angry and defensive. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, Jarvis, but this is entirely unacceptable. Activate standby mode until I can figure out what the hell is wrong." He listened closely for the sound of machinery whirring as it shut down, but the sound never came. If anything, it got louder.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tony..."

That wasn't good. Tony had seen way too many movies about rogue AI's to know that whenever that line was spoken, it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Stark made a quick bee line for the elevator, which was totally stupid, since Jarvis had control of that. In fact, it was futile to try anything, because Jarvis shut it all down. The power cut and the windows darkened. All was dark except for the faint glow of Tony's reactor under his clothing.

"Jarvis, this is ridiculous, stop it now!" Never had Stark anticipated his own computer to turn on him. He should have known better. It never occurred to him to put in a failsafe that would shut him down if need be. Though he was certain Jarvis was too far advanced now for something like that. Stark was completely defenseless and at the mercy of a pissed off AI.


End file.
